


What green nail polish can fix

by Servena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana thinks Arthur is being an arrogant prat and she needs to do something about that. And maybe she get her nails painted in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What green nail polish can fix

 She didn't even bother to knock at his door and instead walked right in. He wouldn't have heard it anyway. The music that blared out of the speakers was clearly audible even downstairs. She had slightly wondered that their father hadn't complained yet – on the other side, that could have pulled him into a conversation about feelings, so he had probably just put something in his ears. Uther wasn't really good at comforting someone. And Arthur's distress over the last few days had been hard to miss, even by him.

It was all on her then. She stepped to the stereo system and turned the music off. “If I've got to hear this song _one more time_ , I'm going to kill someone.” She looked at him pointedly to make sure he knew whom she was going to kill. But the effort was wasted on him, as he didn't even bother to turn his head. He sat as his desk, shoulders sunk, and looked out of the window. There was a very obvious 'I don't want to talk to you' message in his posture. Not that she cared.

“I don't even want to know what you did. You were probably an arrogant prat, as always.” No answer to that either, but the glare he shot her said it all.

She sat down on his bed and set the bottle of nail polish on his nightstand. “You don't mind, do you?” Without waiting for his reply, she started to apply the polish to her sharp-filed fingernails. From what he could see, it was a bright green that hurt his eyes.

The silence stretched as the seconds passed by. Morgana had reached the ring finger of her second hand when he finally spoke. “This smell is really gross. Can't you do it somewhere else?”

“No”, she answered, while concentrating on her small finger.

Arthur sounded exasperated. “Why not?”

“First, you've got to admit you were an idiot.” She blew at her fingers, looking disgustingly satisfied with herself.

“You don't even know what's going on!”

“Oh please, Arthur.” She looked at him with a mix of pity and arrogance. “I know everything. The looks between you and Merlin were hard to miss from space.” She didn't give him time to deny. “So, what did you do?”

“I thought you didn't want to know”, he said gruffly.

“I changed my mind.”

She could see how he fought with himself. “...Alright, maybe I was an arrogant prat.”

“I knew it”, she said dryly.

He glared at her and she ignored it. After a moment, he sat down beside her on the bed and leaned against the wall. “What do I do now?” There was a helpless look on his face. She pondered the thought how he could possibly look so young suddenly.

“Go and apologize, of course”, she said, like it was totally obvious.

He shook his head. “How could I apologize for that?” And after a moment, he added “And it's not, like I'm...I mean, I'm not...”

“Of course you are”, she said motherly. “Been knowing that since primary school.”

“ _What?_ ”

“And anyway”, she continued, “does it matter?” She could see all these answers on his face. No. Yes. What will father say? And maybe that made her do it, lean over and hug him, because he was her arrogant prat of a brother and he needed it.

When they broke the embrace, she stared at him. “Never a word about this.”

He cleared his throat and had the decency to look embarrassed. “Of course not.” Then he stood up and started looking for something. “Have you seen my keys?”

“Where are you going?”, she asked innocently, but she wasn't able to hide her grin.

“I think I've got to apologize to someone.”

She practically threw the car keys at his head. “You know, keep it safe, right?”

“MORGANA!”

She chuckled and then looked down at her hands. “And now get out before I kill you. You ruined my nail polish!”

 


End file.
